Nuit de pleine lune
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Stiles aimerait savoir ce qu'un alpha inoccupé fait un soir de pleine lune, mais sa curiosité pourrait se retourner contre lui et le surprendre.


**Teen wolf et ses persos ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

Nuit de pleine lune.

Derek était seul chez lui ce matin, tranquille à boire son café quand il entendit le son caractéristique d'une jeep bleue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il soupira et hésita à s'enfuir. Le propriétaire de la jeep trouverai un loft vide et partirai peut être. Enfaite non fallait pas compter qu'il s'en aille, si il avait un truc à dire à l'alpha il était capable d'attendre dans le loft pendant des jours. Bon ben du coup mieux valait rester assit là et attendre qu'il arrive pour l'emmerder, car de toute façon Stiles Stilinski ne venait jamais chez l'alpha, Derek Hale, pour une autre raison. L'ado pénétra dans le loft sans même frapper.

-Super tu es réveillé.

-…

\- Bonjour Derek.

-….

\- Je voulais te poser une question.

'' Non sans blague'' se dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme il voyait que Stiles attendait un signe de sa part il finit par lâcher son silence pour lancer méchamment:

\- Vas-y dépêche-toi et après tu me fiches la paix.

\- Tu fais quoi ce soir?

\- Pardon?

\- Tu es sourd, je recommence TU-FAIS-QUOI-CE-SOIR?

\- Pourquoi?

\- C'est la pleine lune.

\- Merci pour l'info inédite du jour. C'est bon casses toi maintenant.

\- En fait je me demandais ce que tu faisais pendant les nuits de pleine lune maintenant que tes bêtas se contrôlent. Tu dois t'ennuyer ou alors tu vas courir en forêt pour manger des lapins encore vivants ou peut être que tu…

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que 2 mains puissantes attrapèrent son t-shirt. Ses pieds soudains dans le vide se mirent à s'agiter.

\- En quoi ça te regardes ce que je fais?

\- C'était une question comme ça, savoir comment un alpha occupait ses nuits de pleine lune.

Derek ferma les yeux en tenant toujours l'ado fermement.

\- Avant que je ne décide de te jeter par le balcon, sors de chez moi et vas au lycée.

\- Mais je peux pas mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

Derek ouvrit les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Ce gosse allait le rendre dingue. Il le lâcha et Stiles resta debout sans bouger.

\- Je t'ai demandé de partir!

\- Je t'ai posé une question d'abord.

\- Je ne fais rien les nuits de pleine lune, je reste seul chez moi, je dors. Ça te va? Tu vas aller au lycée maintenant ou je t'y emmène par la peau du cou?

\- J'y vais.

Et l'ado partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

* * *

Au lycée Stiles se précipita vers son best qui rêvassait devant son casier.

\- Hey mec il faut que tu m'aides. Comment je peux changer mon odeur?

\- Met du parfum.

\- Ha Ha Ha, très drôle. Non mais pour être indétectable par un loup garou?

\- C'est pas toi le génie dans le domaine normalement?

\- Où est ta petite amie?

\- Sûrement dans la classe déjà puisqu'elle n'est pas avec moi.

Stiles courut jusqu'à la salle de classe et avisa Allison qui attendait assise à un banc.

\- Salut Allison il faut que tu m'aides. En tant que chasseuse tu dois savoir comment je peux masquer mon odeur pour être indétectable par un loup-garou.

\- Heu… tu peux utiliser des produits chimiques mais demande de l'aide à Lydia. Moi je peux juste t'écrire les abréviations que je sais.

Allison écrivit 3 mots sur un papier et le tendit à Stiles. Il regarda les noms mais n'était pas assez intelligent pour savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Hey Lydia.

\- Stiles! Dit la fille en levant les yeux d'un air las et hautain.

\- Tu sais ce que c'est? Il tendit le morceau de papier d'Allison à la jeune fille. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit son stylo pour écrire quelque chose à côté des mots que sa meilleure amie avait écrit. Elle rendit le papier à Stiles.

\- Merci Lydia.

Le prof entra dans la classe et Stiles se précipita à son banc derrière son meilleur ami.

\- Tu as des réponses?

\- Oui c'est superbe. Tu vas m'aider après les cours à m'introduire dans le labo et je prendrai ce qu'il me faut et on vérifiera que tu ne détecte pas mon odeur.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça?

-….. Je voudrais espionner un loup-garou cette nuit pour voir à quoi il occupe sa nuit de pleine lune.

\- Si jamais tu veux m'espionner moi je te préviens que je serai avec Allison et si tu m'espionnes je suis capable de te tuer si tu aperçois un millimètre de peau de son corps.

-… c'est noté. Mais c'était pas toi de toute façon.

\- Bon tu vas me dire qui tu veux espionner.

\- Je te le dis mais uniquement parce que j'ai peut-être un risque de mourir prématurément alors si jamais tu sauras qui tuer pour venger ma mémoire. Je vais aller espionner Derek.

\- Mais t'es un grand malade sérieusement. C'est quoi le challenge, t'essaies vraiment de mourir ou de le rendre barge?

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qu'un loup-garou alpha, censé être inoccupé, fait de ses nuits de pleine lune.

\- Tu es complètement fou et compte pas sur moi pour venger ta mort.

\- Merci pour ta grande amitié Scott vraiment ça fait plaisir.

* * *

Stiles était devant l'immeuble de Derek. Il vit le loup partir avec sa voiture. Il monta les étages et entra dans le loft. Il trouva un endroit où se cacher. Sous le lit du lycan. Il commençait à s'endormir quand il entendit Derek rentrer chez lui. Il se tassa un peu plus sous lit de peur que Derek repère quelque chose. La nuit commençait à peine à tomber. Il vit Derek venir vers le lit et il retint sa respiration. Le loup se débarrassa un à un de ses vêtements. Il était désormais en caleçon quand Stiles se le vit se raidir. Derek huma l'air mais ne sentit rien pourtant il y avait un bruit qui le dérangeait.

\- Y a quelqu'un?

Stiles se raidit à son tour et tenta d'empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Il avait oublié ce détail. Les loups garous et leur foutue ouïe surdéveloppée. Et merde.

\- Stiles je sais que tu es là, je reconnais tes battements de cœur, avant que je ne décide de t'égorger et de te suspendre au plafond tu ferais mieux de te montrer.

Stiles jura et sortit de sous le lit. Il eut un moment de bug en voyant Derek en caleçon en face de lui. Derek sentit sa gêne et remit son jeans en vitesse. Il regarda l'ado devant lui avant de fondre sur lui et de le plaquer à terre avec son bras. Il approcha sa tête de la gorge de Stiles.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici? Tu as intérêt à avoir l'excuse du siècle parce que là je suis hors de moi je t'avertis.

\- Je… je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais pendant la pleine lune.

Derek soupira et lâcha sa proie en se relevant.

\- Pourquoi quand tu as un truc dans la tête tu ne te contentes pas de ce qu'on te dit. J'ai pourtant été clair il me semble.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il se releva et s'épousseta même si il n'y avait rien à épousseter. Il alla pour partir.

\- Stiles tu fais quoi ce soir?

\- Je… heu… je pensais rentrer chez moi là avant que tu aies vraiment envie de me tuer. Vu que tu me laisses la vie sauve je préfère en profiter.

\- Tu vas refaire un truc aussi idiot à la prochaine pleine lune?

\- Heu… peut-être.

\- Bon tu sais quoi je vais te dire la vérité mais tu as interdiction de le répéter c'est bien clair? Considère que ce secret est une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de ta tête et crois-moi je n'hésiterai pas à la faire tomber. Vas voir le cornet sur la table.

Stiles se dirigea prudemment vers le cornet en papier. Il se pencha pour voir dedans. Il mit sa main à l'intérieur et en sortit une boite de DVD.

\- Tu as la télé?

\- Oui mais que pour moi et que en de rare occasion.

Et là Stiles regarda le titre sur la pochette et parti dans un fou-rire.

\- Oh ça va hein te moque pas de moi.

Stiles dû se tenir les côtes tellement il riait. Derek excédé grogna et soupira.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis?

\- Parce que tu aurais rigolé. Pile comme tu viens de faire.

\- Et tu regardes ça à chaque pleine lune?

\- Oui. Sauf quand j'ai d'autres occupations.

\- Mais pourquoi à la pleine lune?

\- C'est… nostalgique.

Et Stiles reparti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Bon au lieu de rire prend une décision tu restes ou tu pars?

\- Tu me proposes de rester? Avec toi? Sans que tu me violentes ou me menaces?

\- Donc?

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour accompagner le film?

\- Pop-corn, chocolat et bière.

\- Je reste.

Stiles suivit Derek à un autre étage du loft.

\- A mais c'est pas juste la télé, t'as carrément une salle de cinéma pour toi tout seul. C'te classe.

\- Assieds-toi et par pitié boucle-là. Tiens manges! Ordonna Derek en tendant un bol de pop-corn à Stiles.

Derek mis le dvd.

\- Tu sais j'adore ce film mais j'aurai jamais pensé que toi aussi.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel. Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Scott.

'' Merci pour le plan mais le choix du film aurait pu être mieux''

Il reçu une réponse:

'' Bah quoi c'est son film préféré, il adore: Coup de foudre à Nothing Hill, tu voulais du romantisme tu assumes''.

Derek éteignit son portable, soupira puis regarda Stiles absorbé dans le film et puis il sourit bêtement.


End file.
